


my love, my body

by sammys_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel likes to watch, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Reader Insert, gabe is a ship crazy fanboy, i tried. i really did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel does everything he can to get his otp, you and sam, together. when he finally gets you to admit your feelings for one another, he places a lust spell on you, which turns into the best sex you've ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the want

you walk through the halls of the bunker and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and gabbing a beer. the flutter of wings fills the kitchen. whipping around, you find yourself nose to nose with Gabriel.

"hiya, sugar." he smirked, kissing your lips lightly.

scoffing, you stepped around him and walked back towards your room. 

"aw, c'mon. pay attention to me, I'm bored." he whined, walking after you.

"what'd you want me to do about your boredom?" you muttered, taking a sip of your beer. 

"well, I know you've had some pretty naughty thoughts about our own plaid wearing moose the past couple days..." he said, still smirking at you.

you choked on your drink, turning on your heels to face him. "what?" you hissed, "Gabriel, those are my private thoughts! you can't just-" he pressed a finger to your lips.

"shut up. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a little fun...y'know, what with all those thoughts of whips and chains and blindfolds and vibrators and-"

"stop it, Gabriel." you cut him off. it was true, you had your kinks, and sometimes you got off just thinking about what it would be like to have sam tie you to a bed, place a blindfold over your eyes, and fuck you with a vibrator until you're screaming.

"ooh, so dirty." Gabriel chuckled. you smacked his arm. his eyes flew from yours to behind you, then back again.

"get out of my head, Gabriel."

"but it's so much fun in there. though I see you as more of a chain person." you strode past him, into the kitchen and sat down with your beer. you heard Gabriel's footsteps, and then his voice in the doorway.

"still thinking about him?" you tried desperately not to think of sam tied to the bed while you had your way with him, stripped and sweating and hard as a rock while you sucked his-"ooh, that's a new one. tying your dear moose down while you 'have your way' with him." 

you heard a sharp intake of breath. blushing furiously, you turned around to see sam standing behind a grinning Gabriel, blushing like mad, staring at you.

"s-sam." you sqeeaked.

he opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel beat him to it.

"alright, you crazy kids, I think i'll let you two sort things out." he still had that smug look on his face, and you wanted to kill him.

then in the blink of an eye and the flutter of wings, he was gone. leaving you and sam, stunned, blushing and embarrassed. his mouth was still agape. 

"I am so...so sorry." you said quetly, not knowing what else to say."

he shook his head, looking anywhere but you. "h-he gave m...I can hear...I can um, read your mind. Gabriel made it so I could read your mind..."

shit.

"oh. um..." you tried not to recall your previous thoughts, to no avail. at the moment you could think of nothing else.

sam shifted awkwardly, and you noticed a rather large bulge in his pants.

"I'm gonna...go." he nodded at you, and then walked down the hall back to his room, leaving you sitting in the kitchen.

****later that evening****

You lay on your bed, trying to forget about the day's events. You thought about sam seeing the image of himself tied down, hair falling down in front of his gorgeous eyes, while he strained against the cuffs while you sucked his hard cock. The way you imagined him moaning you name, and begging...it was enough to make you so wet that you were nearly dripping.

there was a knock the wall, followed by sam's voice. "Gabriel's right. You do have quite the imagination."

His voice was rough as he let out a soft chuckle.

You sighed, blushing again. "Sorry." You buried your head under a pillow, and finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. the need

*****  
You dont remeber waking, so its likely you're asleep.

You were in a dark room, you felt oddly warm, and the room smelled of sex. You crinkled your nose a bit, and walked further into the darkness. 

"Hello?"

You recieved no answer. "Is anyone here?" You tried again. 

This time, a brighter light switched on, revealing gabriel, standing with his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

" hiya, sugar." 

You groaned, pushing your hair out of your face. "What are you doing here, gabriel?"

He smiled. "I need your help."

You narrowed your eyes. "With what?" You asked cautiously.

he shrugged casually. "It's just...the tension between you and Sammy." he smirked a bit. "you two are driving me absolutely mad." he clapped his hands together. "so, I'm gonna fix that." 

you crossed your arms. "and just how do you plan to do that, dare I ask?"

he snapped his fingers, and handed you a small plush moose wearing a blue plaid shirt.

you scoffed. "what'd you want me to do?"

"say it."

"say what?"

he raised his eyebrows.

you blushed. "what'll you do to me if I admit it?"

"I dunno...just say it, and see what happens."

you groaned. "fine." turning your attention back to the small moose you held in your hands, your voice dropped to a whisper. "Sam Winchester, I love you."

the tiny figure got heavier and heavirer until you had to put it on the ground. you blinked, and a blushing sam Winchester was standing in front of you. 

you could see Gabriel smirking. 

"what did you do, Gabriel?" you stalked towards him. 

his smirk grew into a full grin. "I got you and moose-man here to admit your undying love for one another, so what I-"

"wait, what? I only said I..." you turned to sam. "you said you love me?" he flushed a deeper red.

Gabriel laughed. "of course he did!" I handed him a friggin bunny and got him to admit it!" wait a second.

"wait, this is really him?" you pointed to sam. Gabriel shook his head. "no, he's in his own dream, waiting while I'm here with you."

recalling what he had said a moment ago, a wave of panic washed over you. "what're you going to do to us?"

"ah! yes, well...I'm going to put a little teeny tiny lust spell on the two of you. what, with your kinky fantasies combined with sam's? I-"

"sam fantasies about me?" you cut him off again.

"aw, you poor ignorant bunny. yes, Y/N. you think he's not head over heels in love with you? he get turned on when you freakin' READ for father's sake."

holy shit.

"okay, so...you're gonna put a lust spell on us?" 

he nodded.

"he didn't really freak at that idea either. he told me I'd better not do anything to you without your permission, and that if I did, he'd kill me." he shrugged. "so, what do you say? hmm?"

you thought about it for a moment. "sam said yes?"

he nodded.

you sighed. "okay."

he smiled. "excellent! because it's already been done. you're gonna wake up now."

"Gabriel, you son of a-"

he snapped his fingers.


	3. the lust

your eyelids fluttered open to see the soft twilight just staring to disappear outside. you recalled the vivid dream, and hopped up, sore from sleeping in one position for so long.

you opened your bedroom door and walked out into the hall, where sam was just stepping out of his room. he was shirtless, and his hair was disheveled from sleeping.

you'd never wanted him more.

you started towards each other, sam lifting you up and kissing you. you wrapped your legs around his waist.

he pulled back, moving along your jaw and down to your neck. "l-lust spell, huh?" you asked, your fingers already threaded through his hair.

he grunted a "mmm hmm" against your neck, and carried you back to his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

he set you on the bed, and tore your jeans off, along with your shirt and bra. you tried to get up, but he stopped you. he grabbed his belt, unbuckling it and taking it off, and tying your hands to the bedframe. after your hands were secure, he walked around the bed. stalking you like a predator would circle it's prey. 

you smirked at him, watching you. "you gonna fuck me or just stand there lookin pretty?"

he chuckled. "there's no rush. after all, we've got all night..."

he got on the edge of the bed, and spread your legs apart. he crawled up, and kissed your lips, slowly making his way down your jaw. "I'm gonna take my time with you, little girl." his voice was low and gruff in your ear, making is way down your neck. he made his way lower, down your collarbones and kissing the valley between your breasts, one of his hands coming up and thumbing over your left nipple, while his mouth kissed his way over to the right. "oh, Sammy..." you felt him smirk at the nickname. his teeth grazed over your nipple, making eye contact with you. you moaned.

he traveled lower, kissing his way down your stomach, never breaking eye contact. he kissed your right hip, then dragged your panties off, leaving you completely exposed in front of him. he travelled a bit lower, spreading your legs apart. kissing your left thigh...then your right...making his way slowly up. "sam, please." you whimpered, electing a chuckle from him. he licked his lips at the sight of you, dripping and quivering. his warm breath ghosted over you for a moment, then his tongue found your clit, flicking it before going all the way down you our hole before making his way back up, his devilishly skilled tongue working its way in and around your folds.

you were a moaning, writing mess by the time his tongue and actually gone inside you, rubbing all the right places, swirling, and pushing and puling and moving at just the right pace until you came, pulling his hair.

when you came down from your high, sam was already licking up the new wetness, and your felt a new knot in your stomach.

he licked one last broad stripe up you, then made his way back up, kissing you. you could taste your sweet arousal on his lips.

he took off his jeans and boxers, then got on his knees so that his crotch was un front of your face. "suck." he commanded roughly. you were happy to oblige, taking as much of his length into your mouth, squeezing your left thumb down you keep from gagging. 

you sucked him down, and his hand threaded into your hair, moaning your name like a prayer. he withdrew a sharp breath, and pulled himself out of your mouth, moving down and positioning himself at your entrance.

"ready, baby?" he smirked at you before pushing into you slowly, and your jaw dropped, and you let out a high pitch whine. a plead for more. he was a whole lot bigger than you expected, and it took some time for you to adjust.

while his huge cock stretched you out, his kissed your neck sweetly and whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

you had finally taken in his entire length, and you felt full. you wiggled a bit you get adjusted to his girth, then rolled your head back, moaning. he his pulled back out until nothing but the tip remained, and then slammed back into you. you exclaimed, and cursed.

sam was slamming into you ruthlessly now, and you were just about screaming. "fuck! oh, sam! y-yes!"

"s-shit, Y/N. you're so fucking tight."

these curses and moaned became garbled overtime, and you were left screaming. then you of his hands moved downwards to rub your clit, and that pushed you over the edge, screaming sam's name. he came almost simultaneously, and you watched the look of pure ecstasy on his face, his jaw dropped, and he groaned your name, mixed with an 'I love you' somewhere in between.

you lay panting, bound, with sam still inside you. when you opened your eyes, sam was watching you, smiling. you winked at him, and he laughed breathlessly. he unbound your hands, and you threaded them in his hair, kissing him. 

you heard a wolf whistle.

startled, you and sam looked up to see Gabriel sitting in a lawn chair, with popcorn and 3-d glasses.

"what the actual fuck, Gabriel?" you screamed. sam covered you both with a sheet, with a furious look on his face.

sam grabbed his gun, aiming at Gabriel. he was still inside you, so you clenched around him. he moaned, and looked at you. and your shook your head. he set the gun back on the nightstand.

"you might wanna pull out of her before she does that again, moosey." Gabriel smirked, lifting up his 3-d glasses.

"get the fuck out, Gabriel." sam snarled.

"what? no 'think you' for finally getting you to sack up and bang Y/N?"

"leave. now."

Gabriel held his hands up defensively. "okay, okay. I'm leaving. i'll be seeing you some other time, Y/N?" he winked at you, then snapped his fingers and he was gone. leaving both you and sam blushing.


End file.
